Ambigu
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: /Mungkin dia sudah meninggal, atau mungkin dia masih hidup. Faktanya, mereka masih belum bisa melupakan pemuda itu/ "Aigis, apa kau tau mengapa makhluk hidup bisa mati?"/ Requested by Salary Dam


**Preambule(?) : **Greetings, minna-sama! Sky is back~~ *fanfare*. Hontou ni gomennasai karena sudah menghilang berbulan-bulan *bows*. Sky akan mencoba untuk melawan WB dan melanjutkan fanfic-fanfic yang tertunda. Support me kudasai, minna-sama! *bows*.

Sebagai tanda 'Sky is COMEBACK', here's a short-fanfiction requested by **Salary Dam**. Happy reading and as usual, Enjoy your FanFiction!

**Now playing: **Gakuen no Kioku

.

.

**Ambigu**

**Persona 3 by ATLUS**

**This FanFiction belong to me**

.

.

Seorang gadis sedang duduk seorang diri di sebuah bangku panjang di _Paulownia Mall_. Berkali-kali ia membuang nafasnya. Kedua mata yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya menerawang ke depan. Tak ada sinar yang terpancar dari sana. Kosong. Hampa.

.

.

Bosan?

Bohong kalau dijawab 'tidak'.

Tapi jawaban 'ya' masih kurang tepat juga.

Seorang _gentleman_ tidak akan membuat seorang gadis cantik menunggu seorang diri di tempat keramaian, bukan?

Gadis itu membuang nafasnya, lagi.

"…kau terlambat _lagi_," –lalu beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.

.

.

Angin sepoi berhembus lembut, menyibakkan rambut _blonde _yang sejak pagi tadi sudah berdiri disana. Seorang gadis _android _itu menutup kedua matanya, lalu membukanya. Menatap pemandangan indah dari atas atap.

Namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak bergeming, diam bagaikan patung. Tak ada ekspresi yang berarti dari wajahnya, _emotionless_.

.

.

…_You were definitely by my side back then, you know…_

"Ah,"

Gadis _android _itu menoleh ke belakang setelah mendengar sebuah suara.

"Yukari-san," sapa gadis _android _itu, masih dengan wajah tanpa emosinya.

"Aigis? Bukankah kau bilang akan tetap di _laboratorium_ dan tidak kembali ke sekolah lagi?" Tanya Yukari.

Aigis menundukkan kepalanya, "…sebentar saja, hanya sebentar…aku ingin berdiri disini." Kata Aigis pelan

.

"—_untuk terakhir kalinya_."

.

.

Yukari menatap Aigis dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun tak lama kemudian ia menunduk,

-dan tersenyum miris.

"Heh…_menunggu sesuatu yang tak akan datang_, _eh?_" –Yukari mengambil beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya berdiri disamping Aigis.

.

.

…_Even though it hurts…_

"Yuka-_tan_~ Aigis-_chan_~"

Kedua gadis yang dipanggil itu menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil nama mereka, Junpei Iori.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan kembali lagi kesini." Kata Fuuka sambil menaruh tangan kanannya didepan dadanya.

"…tanpa sadar, kakiku membawaku kemari." Kata Akihiko sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan Mitsuru menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum samar.

"_Minna_…" Aigis melihat kearah mereka. Kedua mata birunya terlihat cerah dan berekspresi.

.

.

… _I keep on waiting…_

Ini musim semi kedua bagi Aigis, namun kenangan akan hari itu belum juga hilang.

Hening.

Atap sekolah itu hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara. Hanya hembusan angin lembut yang terdengar.

-Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Dan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berguguran sehingga sedikit menghujani atap sekolah.

.

.

… _Even if I lose you …_

"—Instrument…?"

"Eh?" semua orang menoleh kearah Aigis.

Sebuah _instrument _terdengar oleh telinga mereka.

Familiar. _Instrument _ini sangat familiar.

Karena…

-_Instrument ini adalah instrument favorit'nya'_…

.

.

… _I'll get you back…_

Seekor kupu-kupu biru melintas tepat didepan mata Aigis. Aigis mengikuti arah kupu-kupu itu melintas.

Menoleh ke belakang, terus. Dan…

"T-tidak mungkin…"

"Apa lagi, Aigis-ch-" Junpei terbelalak begitu ia menoleh ke belakang. Satu per satu dari mereka menoleh ke belakang,

Dan terkejut.

"…_Ohisashiburi desune_."

-Kupu-kupu biru itu mendarat di jari telunjuk seorang pemuda yang saat ini sangat ingin mereka temui.

.

.

"…_baka_…! Kami mengkhawatirkanmu tau!"

Junpei berlari kearah pemuda itu, disusul oleh yang lainnya.

"Jangan kemari."

Tidak ada nada memerintah disana, namun cukup membuat mereka semua berhenti tanpa mereka sadari.

Bukankah dia _leader_? Wajar kalau mereka berhenti dengan refleks begitu _leader _mereka mengucapkan hal itu, meski bukan dengan nada memerintah.

Karena pemuda itu bukan tipe yang bisa mengeluarkan suara dengan nada memerintah.

"_Doushite_!? Apa kau sama sekali tidak merindukan kami!? Kami hanya ingin memelukmu!" –Yukari tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Dan menangis.

Namun pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. Senyumnya masih sama seperti dulu.

"…aku mengerti perasaan kalian…"—pemuda itu mengambil beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan Yukari dan anggota S.E.E.S yang lain.

"Tapi…" –pemuda itu mencoba menyentuh pundak Yukari, namun tidak bisa. Seolah menyentuh angin. Tangan itu tembus pandang dan tidak bisa menyentuh yang masih hidup.

Tentu saja ini mengagetkan mereka.

"Bagaimanapun, _I'm not belong in this world anymore_."

"Tapi, kenapa…?" Yukari menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

-Namun dia hanya membalas Yukari dengan senyuman.

"Itu harus kau cari tau sendiri." –pemuda itu berbalik, dan berjalan.

"_Matte_!" Akihiko berusaha mengejarnya, namun sosok itu menghilang seiring dengan bergugurannya kelopak bunga Sakura.

"…kurasa…aku sedikit paham." Kata Aigis tiba-tiba.

"Aigis-chan…"

"Kupikir…kalau kita terus mengingatnya seperti saat ini, dia akan kembali menunjukkan dirinya." Kata Aigis.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Fuuka.

"Dia…pernah berkata begini saat musim dingin terakhirnya…"

"_Aigis, kau tau mengapa makhluk hidup bisa mati?"_

"_Kupikir, kalau mereka kehilangan nyawa mereka? Yang disebabkan oleh bermacam-macam hal. Antara lain; kecelakaan atau bunuh diri. Itu yang program sampaikan kepadaku."_

_Dia tertegun melihatku, namun tak lama kemudian raut wajahnya berubah._

_Dia tertawa kecil._

_Dan membelai kepalaku, lembut._

"_Sepertinya kau sudah belajar banyak hal ya."_

"_Kalau menurutmu sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa makhluk hidup bisa mati?"_

_Sepertinya dia tak menyangka bahwa aku akan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama._

_Dia kembali tertegun, dan melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku._

"_Menurutku ya…menurutku…" dia tampak berpikir keras, namun tak lama kemudian—"Yang jelas, makhluk hidup pasti mati kan?" –dia berkata demikian dengan wajah expressionless-nya._

"…_Itu bukan jawaban."_

_Dia terdiam menatapku, ntah apa yang ada dipikirannya._

_Kemudian ia menatap kearah langit dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

_Setelah itu, ia agak menunduk._

"_Menurutku…makhluk hidup akan mati kalau terlupakan."_

"_Maksudnya?"_

_Ia berjongkok. Dengan tangan kurusnya yang hanya dibalut sarung tangan tipis, ia menggali salju yang lumayan mencair, karena sudah mendekati musim semi._

_Tak lama kemudian, ia menggunakan isyarat tangan padaku untuk mendekat padanya._

"_Kau lihat rumput liar yang mati karena dinginnya salju ini?"_

"_Ada apa dengan itu."_

"_Dia mati karena terlupakan."_

"_Aku masih tidak mengerti."_

"_Rumput liar seperti ini pasti tumbuh saat musim semi, panas atau gugur. Namun pasti mati saat musim dingin. Kau tau kenapa?"_

"_Karena dinginnya suhu yang tidak memungkinkan rumput liar untuk tumbuh."_

"_Kau hampir benar. Tapi bagaimana dengan salju-salju ini?"_

"_Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"_

"_Salju-salju ini turun dengan egoisnya saat musim dingin. Mereka lupa bahwa tanah yang mereka tutupi ada makhluk hidup yang tidak tahan dengan dinginnya salju. Akhirnya rumput-rumput liar mati dan salju-salju yang menutupi tidak akan pernah tau tentang hal ini."_

_Dia berdiri dari jongkoknya, dan mengusap kedua tangannya yang kedinginan._

"_Apa…pendapatku bisa diterima oleh logikamu? Bahwa makhluk hidup bukan mati karena kecelakaan atau bunuh diri seperti yang kau bilang tadi, melainkan karena terlupakan."_

_Aku menggelengkan kepalaku._

_Dia tersenyum tipis, dengan nafas yang mengeluarkan asap dari mulut dan hidungnya._

"_Baiklah. Mungkin kau tidak tau, bahwa orang atau makhluk hidup yang ingin bunuh diri sering mengurungkan niat mereka untuk bunuh diri. Orang yang kecelakaan pun masih bisa diselamatkan jika mereka mendapatkan penanganan yang cepat. Kau tau kenapa?"_

_Aku terdiam. Ingin mendengarkan lanjutannya._

"—_karena mereka masih memiliki teman dan keluarga yang mengingat mereka dan tidak ingin melepaskan mereka semudah itu-"_

Terdiam. Mereka semua terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Aigis yang mengutip kata-kata almarhum _leader _mereka.

"Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud perkataannya waktu itu…Dia memang sudah meninggal. Tapi dia akan hidup selamanya-" Aigis menyentuh dada kirinya, "—disini."

Yukari tertegun, tak lama kemudian ia tertawa hambar, "Benar…asalkan kita masih mengingatnya, dia akan terus hidup. Dan kita tidak perlu khawatir jika ia tidak muncul-"

_-"…karena dia leader kita yang paling kita percayai. Iya kan?"_

… _I will never leave you…_

** OWARI**

**Omake:**

"Yak, selesai…"

"_Woof_! _Woof_!"

"Haha, baiklah Koromaru, sampai di _dorm_ kau akan makan banyak." Ken mengelus puncak kepala Koromaru sambil tersenyum., "Sudah hampir malam, ayo pulang." Lanjutnya.

Ia dan Koromaru berjalan menuruni tangga kuil Naganaki. Namun tak jauh dari sana, Koromaru tiba-tiba saja kembali ke kuil Naganaki.

"Ah! Koromaru!"

Koromaru sudah sampai diatas duluan. Dia terus menggonggong.

"Ya ampun, apalagi sih?" Ken menaiki tangga kuil, "Koromaru, ini sudah hamper mal-"

Terlihat sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk di bangku kuil dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Jas Gekkoukan High School, dan…_earphones_.

Ken tahu betul orang itu. Orang yang seharusnya sudah meninggal, kini duduk di bangku taman yang ada didepannya.

"Kau…jangan-jangan…"

Pemuda itu tersenyum samar.

"…_Ohisashiburi desune_."

**OWARI for REAL**

**Curcol Author:**

Ya~ttaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga fic rekuesan ini! Mohon mangap—eh salah—maaf kalau rada telat yo! *bows 180 drajat* oiya, saya saranin untuk dengerin Gakuen no Kioku (berulang-ulang kalau perlu) sambil baca nih fic, terus resapi lagunya~

Yah, hanya saran sih. Selebihnya terserah _reader-tachi_.

Disini Shinjiro nggak diomongin walaupun dia juga mati. Maaf deh, _timing_nya nggak pas. Lagian yang request juga isi request'nya gini: "Minato tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan satu/banyak karakter Persona 3 seolah hidup kembali, tapi ujung2nya ilang lagi, misteri dibaliknya terserah anda." maksud hati pingin memusatkan cerita ini ke pertemuan antara Minato sama anggota S.E.E.S, karena Shinjiro udah modar duluan jadi yah…ha ha ha! *apaan sih*

Ah, satu hal lagi, _instrument _yang didengar sama anggota S.E.E.S itu Gakuen no Kioku~

Dan hontou ni SUMIMASEN kalau rada ambigu seperti yang tertulis di judul! *bows 180 drajat* saya hanya menulis apa yang terbesit di pikiran saya. Dan soal persepsi kalau makhluk hidup mati karena terlupakan itu...saya nggak tau, tiba-tiba itu yang terpikirkan di benak saya. Ntah saya memang pernah nonton anime atau baca manga yang punya persepsi kayak gini, atau khayalan saya atau ada teman yang ngasih tau tapi sayanya yang lupa, saya nggak tau. Bener-bener nggak tau. Jadi kalau misalnya persepsi ini sudah pernah digunakan di fic anda atau anime/manga yang sudah ada, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!

Do: Read and Review~

Don't: Read and Run~


End file.
